


All you need is here

by SummerHaze



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Choking, Exhibitionism Kink, M/M, Mentioned slade wilson, Nipple Play, Sort Of, and that is a CrimeTM, like... lightly, mentioned slade wilson/dick grayson, not a lot but its there, not really - Freeform, there is not enough nipple play in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHaze/pseuds/SummerHaze
Summary: Dick went to Slade to satisfy him, Bruce reminds him everything he needs is right here





	All you need is here

“Ahh! Bruce!” Dick cried at a particularly rough thrust. Bruce’s response was to tighten his grip on his hair and force him into a deeper arch. The bend of his back wasn’t even close to touching his limits, but Dick loved the feeling of the slight strain. He panted, “Bruce, fuck! Please!”

Bruce leaned close, nipped his ear and reached around to pinch his nipple. “Is this what you want, Dickie? Is this why you go to Slade, for a rough fuck? Want to be treated like a whore? I bet you knew the camera was on, that I could be watching—and you liked it.” Dick whined, wanted to deny it but knew he couldn’t. “Hmm? You like putting on a show for me, don’t you?” 

Bruce’s growl sent electricity straight to Dick’s cock, and he moaned and pushed his chest out further, encouraging Bruce to pinch harder. Bruce’s other hand moved from his hair down and around to his neck, pushing up his chin and baring Dick’s tender neck, and left a trail of bites down from his ear to suck a hickey under his jaw. One of Dick’s hand moved towards his aching cock, but Bruce cruelly twisted and pulled his nipple and hissed, “Don’t.” 

Dick whined and thrust his hips back towards Bruce. “Bruce please I’m so close,” he whined. The hand on his neck squeezed a little, just enough to catch his breath on each inhale. Bruce knew every one of his buttons, intimately, and he was getting desperate. Bruce had caught him almost immediately after he’d come home and what had started out as making out and hot, heavy grinding, had escalated to Bruce fucking him over the desk in the Batcave. Bruce’s possessive streak had come out full force and made him more impatient, a bit more reckless—usually Bruce would insist on at least being upstairs in a room with a lock before getting intimate.  
“Next time you need someone to fuck you hard,” Bruce pointedly pinched his nipple and his next thrust slammed Dick’s hips into the desk, “you come to me.” Dick whined and nodded as best as he could. “Let me hear you say it, Dick,” Bruce said, his hand coming off his neck to pinch and twist Dick’s other nipple.

“Bruce! Ah- yes! You, Bruce, I’ll come to you! Please!” Dick cried. Bruce hummed, satisfied, and let his hand slide down from Dick’s more abused nipple to ghost over Dick’s dripping cock. Dick keened when he gripped him firmly, matching his hand’s movements to his thrusts. “Yes, yes, Bruce! Fuck!” Dick shouted as he came, vision whiting out and throwing his head back against Bruce’s shoulder. He felt Bruce’s thrusts speed up and lose their rhythm before he felt him come, hot and wet inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during a word sprint on the Dick's older men fanclub discord, and it's the first thing I've written in years. Also the first smut I've ever written, so constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
